1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital signal processing, and more particularly to signal processing for detecting the amplitude and frequency of a noisy, biased and sparsely-sampled sinusoidal signal.
2. Background Art
A known method of estimating the amplitude of a sampled sinusoidal signal is to compute a "root-mean square" (RMS) value, and then multiply the RMS value by the square root of two. This method, however, is inaccurate when the sinusoid is sparsely sampled and an estimate is obtained from a block of a small number of samples.